beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Flame Aries H145FS
Flame Aries H145FS is a Balance-Type Beyblade and a variation of Rock Aries ED145B. It is only available in a Face-Off Pack with a recolored version of Rock Orso D125B. Face Bolt: Aries The Face on this Beyblade depicts Aries, the first astrological sign in the Zodiac. Compared to the other Aries' Face Bolts, this one is different since it has flames in the background. It is believed to symbolize Satan. Energy Ring: Aries Aries was originally released as a bright pink Clear Wheel with three “heads” which point outwards, hence forming a roughly triangular perimeter. The energy ring on Flame Aries is dark grey. Fusion Wheel: Flame *'Weight:' 32.5 grams The Metal Wheel Flame was first released with Flame Sagittario C145S. It is predominantly circular, with two small spikes and two additional smaller gaps on its circumference. The Wheel is relatively thin throughout, with the very edge of the Wheel being slightly thicker. Due to the design of Flame where the Wheel’s perimeter is raised slightly, more of the Track below is exposed compared to other Wheels, hence making it easier for other Beyblades to strike its Track. This significantly reduces its Defense capabilities. Flame does shine in disablizer combonations, because the fusion wheel grinds on the opposing beyblade. Stamina customizations:'' MF-Flame Gasher 135/DF145S/ES/MS.'' Spin Track: H145 *'Weight:' 4 grams *'Height:' 14.5 millimeters H145 has two wings with two various protrusions, representing the horns of a Bull surrounding its perimeter. These four points are meant to provide Smash Attack, and they do succeed on some levels. However, because the horns are so pronounced, and because the gaps between the wings are so wide, significant recoil is produced, especially when used in combination with small Metal Wheels that allow the Horns to extend well past the perimeter of the Wheel. However, H145 may scrape the arena like a lot of other spintracks do. While H145 may not be an entirely noteworthy part as far as competitive customizations go, it is still quite a fun part to play with. You can score many impressive KO's with the recoil it produces in the first few seconds of a battle, but at the same time, this recoil does work against you in some battles, causing a self-KO or if not, a severe loss of Stamina. This H145 is an orange colour. Mold Variations H145 Track (second mold) *'Weight:' 4.3 grams H145 has two different molds. The first version's wings were not reinforced in anyway, so they were prone to breakages in some cases. The second mold which was brought into production a couple months after it was originally released rectified this problem by reinforcing the wings with a significant amount of plastic between the inside of the wings and the outside of the Track. This increased the weight of the Track to 4.3 grams, only .2 grams lighter than the second heaviest Track, GB145. The increased weight not only reduces breakages, but it also marginally helps reduce the recoil it produces. Performance Tip: FS *'Weight:' 0.6 grams FS features a flat tip with a smaller, sharper tip in the centre. As a result, when launched at a straight angle, the Beyblade spins on this sharp tip, with very little movement. However, when tilted, either from the contact of an opposing Beyblade or from the launch, the Bottom moves in an offensive pattern. However, it suffers from the same problems as other Balance Bottoms, in that the two qualities are compromised, resulting in medicore performance in both fields. FS has some attack, if launched using Sliding Shoot. Gallery Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblades Category:Balance Types Category:Merchandise Category:Face-off packs